In the Wake Of Tomorrow
by SapphireBee
Summary: It is the basic law, for every life there is a death. Humanity misuses the knowledge entrusted to them, meaning Sam must make the ulitmate choice. Now on a restored Cybertron, two new sparklings are born with memories from a distant past.
1. Sacrifice

Inspired by BlueLunacy7's **On the Edge Of Midnight. **

In the Wake Of Tomorrow

By Steph

"_**For every life there is a death, for every death, there is a life"**_

War, since the beginning of time humanity has forever being in constant confliction with itself. Nature seemingly manifested itself within us with a need to satisfy this underlying urge for warfare, humans have forever as it seems tried to resist the urge, the very impulse infused within our bloodline, encrypted into the code of our very evolution. The very primal animal instincts that have been the tales of nightmares since civilisation first began.

To the cybertroians, war had just been a part of their existence. Many could not recall the time before the great war, the golden age when Cybertron had flourished with the Allspark sitting in the centre of the great city of Iacon reliving in it's ancient duties of breathing life to the planet. For those who could remember, the shame and horrors of war too often replaced those memories of peace, the civil war between the Autobots and the Decepticons had ravaged Cybertron, turning innocent sparklings into soldiers, thrusting weapons into the hands of mere protoforms and sending them out into battle to witness the horrors first hand. Leaving the planet devastated, cold, grey and devoid of life.

_::One Year Ago::_

_Three weeks had past since the defeat of the fallen, the United States government once more attempting to cover up the events of the dire battle which had left Earth's fate hanging in the balance. Mission city been hell but this… this was on a whole different scale, people from all around globe had seen 'evidence' to the existence of an alien species living amongst them when the Fallen had broadcasted his message across the world. Now governments from across the globe were working together, trying to convince near enough six billion people that it was all just a hoax, a military experiment, anything but the truth, and it was this that lead the officials of the government to ask the almost impossible…_

_NEST base, a conference had been called between officials of the government and the autobots to discuss the future of the Autobot cooperation act._

"_**No**__" Optimus prime's voice growled deeply, his optics flashing a warning at the human addressing him. Gallaway however was undeterred._

"_Be reasonable, Prime, you and your 'friends' have caused us a lot of grief for us, so the very least you could do is provide us with some… compensation if you will" greed was clearly alit in Gallaway's voice. _

_Optimus's optics narrowed, the usual friendly blue light turning ice cold, one of his huge metal fingers pointed accusingly at the human on the stand just in front of him, this was not the first time Gallaway had asked this of him._

"_You have no idea what you are asking, you humans are a young species, entrusting your kind with this knowledge would do nothing but ultimately bring the abrupt end and perhaps demise of your race, given your almost passionate nature for warfare." _

_Gallaway's face narrowed showing the lines and wrinkles under his pale face and eyes._

"_Because of your own intergalactic war, our planet nearly suffered the same fate as your own, millions of people could have died and we are now once again covering up your metal asses."_

_Optimus growled deeply in his chest and for the first time in his existence he felt like going against his own rule. All it would take was one miss step or bullet…_

"_With all _due _respect, our technology is far more advanced then your own, you would undoubtedly use this to your advantage. Mankind is not ready for this kind of knowledge."_

_The human's face radiated smugness as he dug one of his pale hands into the inside of his jacket producing a small white piece of paper._

"_Letter directly from the president" there was an arrogant twinge to the human's words, Optimus noticed and glowered slightly as Gallaway cleared his throat to try and sound important. _

"_If you wish to continue seeking asylum on our planet, then under the new Autobot co-operation act. In exchange for remaining here and seeking sanctuary, you will surrender your kind's knowledge and advancements in weaponry to give our soldiers the best chances of survival." _

_Optimus's huge metal body froze for a second, gears visibly whirred on the autobot's huge head. They could not leave, not now, the decepticons would surely return to reek revenge on this planet without them, Earth and all of it's inhabitants would be annulated by the decepticon's wrath._

"_It seems we have no choice."_

And that was how it had started…

Optimus Prime had seen to its personally what was built with their technology but like with all great powers came a great price. Soon with the new knowledge and advancements new weapons bigger and more deadly then ever had been constructed in secret away from the regulations of the government and watchful eyes of the autobots. The technological knowledge was sold on the black market onto the highest bidder swiftly moving from one country to another, humans were never meant have this kind of knowledge and power without disastrous consequences.

Bullets that were capable of melting through a decepticon's head, bombs that leaked deadly bouts of plasma radiation which could level a hundred square miles with little effort were just some of the deadly examples of what had become of the cybertroians technology meant to save lives.

It didn't just stop there….

New biological weapons that could carry genetically modified mutated diseases had been modified from the autobot's technology. Infesting entire populations with horrific, inhumane illnesses that slowly killed it's victims, chocking on their own blood as their own body cells collapsed and destroyed themselves. Leaving a wave of devastation in their wake and it was not long before all hell broke loose…

Countries began to fire upon each other, releasing tonnes of cancer causing radiation into the atmosphere and like a nuclear meltdown sparked a chain reaction all across the globe. Nuclear and biological warfare raged angrily, the Autobot's did everything in their power to stop the almost inevitable fate but it was too late… Planet Earth succumbed and fell into a nuclear winter.

The Earth's oceans once teemed with life now grey and smoking, huge bubbles rumbled up to the surface spluttering huge puffs of sulphur into the already chocked air, like mother nature sickening at the sight of her once beautiful planet. The once life giving water that ran through the rivers having boiled away to acid scarring the now barren planet. Now a former shell of itself, Earth had become nothing more then a cold lifeless ball of dirt, radiation levels so high that even the most basic forms of organic life now struggled to cling to the world of the living. Oh how ironic it was, earth seemed to have shared the same fate as Cybertron looking like an organic version of the cold, grey metal lifeless planet.

Plane life was the first to go, the radiation levels became so great that those not destroyed in the initial war soon died, chocking to death as their own cells imploded within, eating themselves from the inside out.

Soon, the herbivores followed suit dying of starvation and disease, struggling to cling to the edge of life on the already doomed life.

The carnivores were some of the last to go as their food source too soon died out.

The inevitable collapse of the entire Earth's ecosystems and of course irony and fate left humans to be one of the last species to be left alive, perhaps mother nature's own way of showing her children what they had done to their home world.

Starvation and disease soon began to pick away at the remaining human population, the high toxicity levels of radiation causing cancer to be one of the most notorious killers. Any child born suffered some form of deformity, from severed, missing limbs to double head and body configurations. Cannibalism became common as fear, desperation and the drive to survive pushed people over the edge.

The autobot's tried to help the situation as they had from the very beginning. Ratchet would scour the landscape everyday for survivors and try to bring them to the relative safety of the Autobot's ship, the Ark for treatment and protection from the radiation from the outside, almost all died. Bumblebee would scout the barren wilderness looking for any water, food, any form of life or civilisation. Ironhide strengthen the Ark's security's systems to protect them and their patients on board. 'Rogue' groups of humans now roamed the landscape, they had taken a disgusting delight in hunting others of their own kind and devouring their flesh whilst their victims were still alive. Ratchet had concluded the radiation levels and lack of food and water had drove them insane. The destruction of earth had hit Optimus hard, the bot had felt the devastation of the planet was_ his _doing.

"_If only I had not given in to their demands" his normally deep voice nothing more then a low whisper as the sun set below the brown desert landscape. A neon green mech stood beside his commander on the bower of the Ark._

"_This was not doing Prime, you gave into their demands so we could stay and protect this planet, if you had not, we would have exiled leaving all of it's inhabitants al the mercy of the decepticons." _

_Ratchet's normally gruff voice was soft, the medic leaned forward and put a hand on Optimus's metal shoulder._

"_Perhaps, but I know deep in my spark I should have done more, another planet has now been lost because of our war."_

_Ratchet shuttered his optics as he remembered Cybertron looking out on the devastated landscape. _

"_Just as you launched the Allspark into space, yes our planet died, but by doing that you prevented Megatron from obtaining it, giving us some hope to survive. Just as you did here Optimus, you gave the human race the best chance you could, now is not the time for self doubt, you know what is to be done." _

_Optimus's optics turned to look at his life long comrade and nodded his head in acknowledgement. _

"_Indeed I do, old friend." _

_Optimus's optics turned to the small form in the distance just below the hill, his optics blinked._

"_Thank you Sam" Optimus's deep voice rumbled. The blue mech turned his head towards the Ark's control screen._

"_Teletran one, initiate __**::Protocol Delta::**_

Optimus had initiated Protocol Delta, entire evocation of the planet and with them a select group of humans that could perhaps survive the perils of space travel, a chance for both races to start again.

Down below the Ark, upon a sand dune stoodSam Witwicky, last decedent of his bloodline, both his parents having earlier died in a attack by a group of the 'new humans'. Cancerous lumps now fissured out on the young human's rough skin, most of them old, burns and scorch marks now laced Sam's skin, one particularly large one etched into his left cheek. His once bright brown eyes now a dull grey colour as he looked out upon his now dead home world. Starvation and hunger had taken it's toll Sam was surprised himself that he had not succumbed into insanity becoming one of the 'new humans' as so many others of his kind had. He concluded his friendship with Bumblebee and the rest of the autobots had allowed him to retain some of his humanity, something Bumblebee was silently grateful for. Stood beside the young human, yellow and black armour shone slightly in the low light, his optics focusing on the human beside him.

"How it come to this Bee?" Sam's ere voice broke the long silence.

Bumblebee's optics drooped as he too painfully stared out at the once beautiful landscape that had become as much of a home as Cybertron had to the yellow scout.

"I don't know, Sam."

Sam's eyes trailed down to the silver object encased within his hand, his grip tightened until the metal began to bore painfully into his already injured skin, the human visibly shook. Bumblebee noticed the posture of his charge, the yellow mech sank to a crouch one of his yellow hands coming up behind the human to support his now shaky body. His blue optics looking imploringly into Sam's eyes, Sam gazed up at his guardian.

"Sam." he spoke softly as his human leant back into the palm being offered to him. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Bumblebee's spark sank at the sight of his charge, Sam, his Sam, his once smooth skin now laced with burns and cancerous lumps fissuring out all over the human's skin, luckily Ratchet had been able to remove most of them. Scars from previous injuries fanned out all across Sam's skin, his face, his hands. But for Bumblebee it was gazing into the eyes of Sam that hurt the very most, so much hurt, loss, pain and turmoil it sent even the battle hardened scout shaking. Having to resist the urge to scoop Sam up and crush him to his chest to try and sooth away and protect him from the very real horrors of the world.

"I'm sure" his voice though a whisper held a strong note of fierce determination.

Sam had watched as earth, his home had died, he had watched all around him as those he loved had been forcibly taken from him, his parents, Michaela. Gone now, to maybe a better place, sometimes, Sam envied them.

With Earth dying all around him, Sam had taken it upon himself to rebuild the Solar harvester, the lingering knowledge the Allspark had left him with ensuring this. Earth was dying now anyway, a shell of it's mighty former self all he was going to do was speed up the process. No more would the birds sing in the sun-lit morning, no more would the salmon jump the mighty rivers returning to the place in which they were born. No longer would the Artic oceans melt and then freeze again in winter in one of the greatest spectacular changes this far side of the universe. Optimus Prime had been distrot when Sam had announced his plan…

_Out on the launching deck of the Ark, a small human approached the autobot commander, Sam shifted uncomfortably he had a plan, a plan that could save both his race and the cybertroians, but it was suicidal, Optimus would surely decline, but still… Sam had to try._

"_Optimus?" a soft voice asked tentatively._

_The hulking autobot turned to see Sam approaching him, the mech crouched down, his optics turning towards the human._

"_What is it, Sam?"_

_Sam shifted slightly, before speaking._

"_You know Earth's dead, there's no bringing it back now, nothing can restore the damage done." _

_Optimus's metal head snapped back, for over a year now, he and Ratchet had been trying to find some way of perhaps restoring Earth, Sam had been ever hopeful but now it seems, his hope was broken, like so many of his kind._

"_We will do everything in our power Sam, do not give up hope, for as long there is hope, there is life." _

_Sam blinked before shaking his head from side to side._

"_The earth I knew is gone, Optimus, and there's no bringing it back,"_

"_What are you saying Sam?" not liking the way this conversation was heading, Optimus suspected what the young human was planning. Sam looked away from Prime and over to the scarred landscape, his eyes closed before returning them to Optimus's face._

"_The Allspark's knowledge never quite left me, there's still enough there, I could rebuild the Solar harvester, you have the matrix, I could activate the it, giving you guys the energon that could be harvested from our sun." _

_Optimus's spark swell in gratitude at Sam's bravery, but he could not ask that of him, he had already asked enough._

"_I cannot ask that of you, Sam" _

_Sam's eyes narrowed, "your not asking anything of me, I'm telling you, you guys could have another shot at life, rebuild Cybertron."_

"_But Sam" the autobot started only to be interrupted._

"_But nothing Prime, this could give you guys the chance that Earth doesn't have anymore, please, my last request, live for us, give my race and yours another chance." His voice grew very soft towards the end._

_Optimus's optics caught the Sam's eyes, seeing the resolve in the human's eyes._

"_I... very well, you have my permission, we will select a group of humans to accompany us back to Cybertron, if you wish…"_

_Sam smiled, a sort of bittersweet resolve. _

"_I know what your going to ask Prime, thank you, but Earth is my home I was born here and I wish to die here, besides Cybertron is no place for me, one of us has to be here to activate the harvester and I'm sure no way in hell going to let you do it."_

_Once more Optimus's optics widened in shock, one of his metal fingers reached out to touch the human's head._

"_Thank you Sam, I salute your courage, may the Allspark watch over you." _

_The giant mech then processed to bend his body in the form of a bow, the highest gesture of honour and respect a Prime could give._

And so here Sam stood at the foot of the newly constructed solar harvester, he looked at the silvery object encased within his hand, the matrix of leadership, how fate had a funny way of tying the strings of destiny together. Sam had learned that he had earned the matrix and so as the true welder here he stood where the primes of old once stood all those thousands of years ago.

Shakily Sam moved forward, holding out the matrix towards the harvester, a metal slot opened revealing a key, the matrix quivered within the human's hands and like a starving man reaching out for his food the matrix shot out of Sam's hands and drew itself towards the key, clicking into place. Sam's eyes began to blur with tears hastily he blinked them away, and hit the button just above him, his eyes closed as he heard the sounds and hums of the machine beginning to power up, readying itself to take the very last thing that was dear to Sam.

Blue light began to gather, drawing in on its self like a black hole drawing in light getting larger and brighter, the solar harvester began to crackle with energy. Sam felt his body begin to shake as shock, weakness and sadness overwhelmed him, the human turned his back unable to watch as the dreadful machine. It all became too much, Sam's legs crumpled beneath him, a metal hand caught him before he hit the unforgiving ground, drawing his body against a warm yellow chest.

"Bee" he breathed, and all of a sudden he felt comforted.

"Shhh" the yellow bot murmured, sinking into a sitting position just beside the silver machine and drawing Sam's body closer to his spark hoping the gentle hums could offer some comfort to his distressed charge.

Sam tried to push his head up to gaze at the Bumblebee's optics but the yellow mech gently held him in place, his yellow hands tightening slightly, humming gently in his chest.

"You need to go" the human ushered quietly, his heart clenching at the thought of both being alone and Bumblebee staying with him, it was selfish he knew it, but a big part of Sam also just **didn't want **Bee to go.

"This thing can send out a large enough wave of energy to kill you."

Tears splashed against yellow armour as Bumblebee tightened his embrace, metal hands closing protectively whilst the humming echoed through the guardian's chest rippling deeply into Sam's body.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam, I'm your guardian, for better or for worse, I'm not letting you die alone."

Sam felt his eyes squeeze shut as he heard the engines of the Ark blasting upwards towards the stars, he felt comforted as the yellow mech began to rock gently.

"Thank you Bee" he breathed. Snuggling down in his guardian's embrace just as a point of light blurted upwards, engulfing the Earth's sun, ending the world as we know it.

In the wake of Earth's death, new hope can be given to Cybertron, a chance to rebuild the devastated planet, a chance for both human and cybertroian to start afresh. Time would only tell...

**To be continued...  
**

**_Revised version, correcting past typos and mistakes. Also would like to thank everyone for sticking so long with this story, I intend to finish it. I'm posting a preview of the next chapter 'Dark Matter' shortly._**

**_Sapphirebee x  
_**


	2. New Beginnings

Thank you to all the people who reviewed J due to demand I'm going to continue this and see where it takes me.

:Normal:

:_Flashbacks:_

**In the Wake Of Tomorrow **

Chapter 2: New Beginnings 

By Steph

"_**Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."**_

Space, the vast emptiness of the great unknown, blackness straightening out endlessly in every direction. To mankind it held great potential, the unknown pulling humanity to the stars in search of new life, new planets, new worlds, adventure. To the Cybertroians it held nothing more then a starless life, an endless time of searching and wondering looking for anything, any kind of hope from the night, from the darkness. From the moment they took to the stars on the fateful day the Allspark was lost, the true spark of Cybertron had died but it was not the loss of the Allspark that had left the planet void of life it was the loss of it's people. For they had taken the life and spark of their homeworld with them in their search throughout the galaxies.

_Aboard the Ark, Optimus Prime's hulking figure stood almost frozen, his blue optics fixated on the viewing screen of Teletran 1. The blue mech watched the screen as the sun that gave his adoptive world vanished as a bright blue band of light engulfed the pulsing golden orb. Optimus's huge metal head fell as the light dimmed on the screen, leaving nothing more then the familiar darkness of space. Optimus's optics sensors darkened for a moment before he turned to Ratchet who was stood quietly watching along with Ironhide. _

"_I am not longer sensing Bumblebee's energy signature, he… is offline." _

_Ironhide's optics darkened before looking up at his commander._

"_Do you believe it was wise? Allowing him to stay behind?" _

_Optimus turned his optics back to the screen, and begun calibrating some of Teletran's controls, his deep voice becoming introspective, the infinite wisdom of leadership echoing out from his words._

"_Bumblebee wished to remain behind I respect his decision, Earth was more of a home to him then Cybertron ever was. Something about that planet, perhaps something about his friendship with Sam revived the spark that I feared was lost when he bravely confronted Megatron at Tyger pax."_

_Both mech's remained silent a solemn expression etched across their face plating, Ironhide in particular was distraught when Bumblebee wished to remain on Earth, but no one could argue. Earth had brought out the best in Bumblebee, his friendship with Sam reviving the loving, courageous little yellow mech, that the war had seemingly taken. Bumblebee was truly one of a kind, a mech that had touched the sparks and hearts of all those he met, loyal, courageous, loving, selfless Bee. It was no surprise the yellow scout had wished to remain with his friend, Ironhide admired Bumblebee's sense of loyalty and duty, being the guardian of Sam Witwicky, it was an obligation the yellow mech had no doubt taken to his spark…. He would surely be missed._

_An eerily silence filled the Ark until the deep voice of Optimus echoed throughout the ship._

"_Ratchet, report, how are the energon levels?" his voice echoed, though almost void of any life. _

_The medic turned towards the energon capacitors at ether end of the control room, both were glowing bright blue, Ratchet turned to examine the control panel, his blue optics blinking from side to side._

"_Energon levels are holding sir" he hesitated, the medics voice rumbling just over the quiet hums of the engines._

"_Earth's sun is.. Destroyed… energon harvest is complete"_

_Optimus turned towards his comrades, lifting his metal palm and signalling the autobots to gather before him, Ironhide, Arcee, Sideswipe, Ratchet, the twins and Jolt all gathered into the centre of the room. Not a single sound came from the mech's, even the twins were quiet seemingly aware of the saddened occasion, a respective silence filled the Ark and all optics turned towards Optimus. In a solemn voice the blue mech spoke._

"_It is done" his deep voice rumbled. _

"_May we all honour the sacrifice made here today, may we forever remember the world that sheltered us in our time of need and gave us hope for the future, until all are one." _

_All mech's aboard the ship put a hand upon their chest plating. A gesture of respect to the fallen planet that had given much needed new hope to the cybertroian race. Blue optics blinked before each mech raised their fist towards the air._

"_Until all are one" echoed throughout the Ark._

Three vorns had passed since that fateful day aboard the Ark and it was a bittersweet sort of admission. Upon arrival to Cybertron there seemed little hope that anything could be done to revive the lost planet..

_Blackness festered out in every direction, an endless eternity of night looming outwards. Deep space, not even the stars shone, the uneven distribution of matter not reaching this far outwards even with the continuality of exploding supernovas, but it was here that one of the most prosperous civilisations of the universe had once flourished._

_The ark blasted through the emptiness of space and finally after over seven earth months of endless searching, Cybertron was in sight, a buzz of excitement was evident amongst the crew, the gratification of what they had set out all those years ago to fight for now in sight… their homeworld awaiting to be revived and like a phoenix ready to be reborn from out of the ashes. All those years of fighting, suffering and death and it all came down to this, a new future for not one but two races of people. _

_The humans who had accompanied the cybertroians had fared well, chosen for both their ability to cope with space travel and their open minds and acceptance. It was difficult, the loss of earth and of the unknown was daunting, but Ratchet was confident they would adapt as the human race did. _

_After burners boomed hot white as the Ark descended down to the planet's surface, it was a rather shocking sight, especially for those who had fled Cybertron before the planet was destroyed. The planet was just as they had left it. Cold and dark, its craggy surface spider-webbed with deep fissures raging out from the dented metal surface, a reminisce of what it had once been._ _Great cities had once populated the planet's surface with great spiral towers of silver and ebony metal that shone brightly like the stars of the space beneath the orange burned sky. The capital city of Iacon, that had once stood proudly in the planet's centre the stronghold of the legendry temple that once held the Allspark and the guardian mech who were assigned to watch over it. Now the cities lay in ruins, eminent of the four million years of fighting scarring the lifeless landscape, lone metal shells littered the ground like corpses waiting to be buried were amongst the most common feature. Damaged metal structures laced the landscape, crystal formation of ice now lacing across the metal's frame work oxidising and rusting the great structures into the ground. It was a painful sight._

_The bow of the Ark opened before hitting the ground with an all mighty thud, Optimus Prime stood on the ramp that lead to the outside world, the distant sun that provided the light for the planet shone upon the mech's blue armour. Tilting his head towards the sky, blue optics gazed across the scarred landscape, a horrible twinge of guilt shook the mech's spark. Optimus jumped slightly feeling a metal hand fall upon his shoulder, looking back Optimus spotted Ironhide behind him, sympathy laced in the weapon specialist's optics in understanding. This was the first time Optimus had returned to Cybertron since the loss of the Allspark, the sight of devastation around them shocking the blue autobot, it had been after all __**his**__ the decision to launch the Allspark into deep space, Optimus was however shocked at the consequences. Just how many more worlds could be on his head? Optimus shook his metal head swearing to rectify what had come to pass, Earth's sacrifice will not be in vein, Cybertron will live again. _

"_Optimus?" _

_The voice shook the mech from his stupor, Optimus's blue optics blinked before he turned to face his comrades, all pairs of optics were focused upon him waiting in respective silence. Beside him, Ironhide blinked motioning slightly with one ebony metal hand towards the crowd, seemingly waiting for Optimus to speak._

"_We will stay here for now upon the Ark. No one is to stray more then a mile from here, though unlikey,there could be some surviving decepticons still lurking in the shadows." A small mechanical growl ripped through the crowd of mechs. Optimus shook his head before turning his gaze towards Ironhide before back around the baron landscape. _

"_Ironhide." _

_Ironhide's optics flashed upwards before his metal frame stood in a formal stance._

"_Sir?" _

_Optimus lifted one hand towards the Ark, before continuing._

"_Strengthen the Ark's security systems, it is essential we keep the human's safe" _

_Ironhide nodded and proceeded forward back inside the ship, the sound of the mech's footsteps echoed away, a few of the others turned and left leaving only Optimus and Ratchet standing, staring out at the ruminants of their home._

"_Do you believe it is possible Ratchet?"_

_The neon green medic paced forward to join his commander on the lower bower of the Ark. _

"_I do, I believe as long we hope, there is a chance." _

_Optimus nodded before turning his solemn gaze back out towards the distant horizon, the sun now was beginning to rise in the Cybertron sky, the sky burning more brightly then it ever had before and hopefully ever would again. _

"_We can only hope." Optimus voice echoed before Ratchet turned away and begun to pace back into the shadows of the Ark._

"_I must go and check on our patience." he said softly, before heading inside and out of sight._

_Optimus whirred softly to himself, gazing out on a world that was waiting to be reborn._

"_Thank you Sam" he once again murmured, silently hoping that wherever the young human was, he was at peace. That much he deserved._

The energon harvested from earth's sun had soon begun to work it's life restoring magic, it had taken time, but like a forest ravaged by fire, old wounds soon began to heal, making way for new life and finally after four million years, Cybertron had begun to heal. Optimus soon sent a call out into deep space to gather any other remaining survivors, for the cybertroians to finally return to a place where they could for the first time in eons call _home._ The cities soon began to be raised from the ground flourishing with new life, the planet transformed as more and more survivors returned to the place in which they were sparked. The once orange burned sky now glowed bright purple, new hope and peace soon settled into the lives of the planet. The original humans brought to the planet thrived, being given equal status by Optimus Prime, the two races lived side by side in harmony together through comradeship and friendship. New life soon began to be sparked and for the first time in over four million years, sparklings ran and played through the streets, each new generation being told of the heroic tale of how an organic being who had joined Optimus prime in ending the war and bringing life back to Cybertron. A script of letters now lay engraved upon the entrance of the newly rebuilt temple of Iacon, in an ancient language from a distant world.

"_**Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."**_

Many passer-by's often glanced at it, pondering the meaning behind the intricate words, some studied it trying to date back the scripts origins. For a few, the meaning behind the sage words was nothing more then a painful remembrance, it was the loss of two dear friends.

_Optimus gazed outwards upon the now flourishing city, the blue mech was stood in the centre of the Iacon temple where the primes of old had once stood before the Allspark, it had been over three vorns, yet not a day went by that Optimus did not think of the friends he had lost. Behind him stood Ironhide, the black mech now a combat instructor at the autobot training academy teaching younglings how to fire their first cannons. Like Optimus he bore the same feeling of loss that ached in his spark. It had dulled over the years but never had left. _

"_You miss them, don't you?" Ironhide's normally gruff voice was soft, the black mech gently strode forward to stand beside Optimus who was watching the bustling of the city below._

"_Everyday" echoed the blue mech. Optimus turned his metal head towards the sky, Ironhide watched imitating the same gesture, aside from the few who knew, the citizens of Cybertron were blissfully unaware of the shier sacrifice made on their behalf. _

_Ironhide rumbled softly to himself before speaking._

"_Not a day goes by where I don't think of them" the weapon specialist said softly shaking his ebony metal head. _"_It's not the same without them." _

_Optimus merely nodded his head in acknowledgement causing Ironhide metal face to frown, wordlessly Ironhide turned away, leaving Optimus alone in the silence of his loss._

The spark of Cybertron had seemingly be renewed with the return of it's people, the planet flourished and prospered and some had even begun to call it the new golden age.

* * *

The new youngling centre in the capital was an institution created for the birth of new sparklings, now with Allspark gone, new life was now hatched and fed with raw energon, given to new caretakers to adopt and nurture. Ratchet's optics blinked in shock as he examined one of the two new born hatchlings, picking up the nearest sparkling's body, he carefully cradled it to his chest. Ratchet's optics looked over the small form. The youngsters optics were bright green along with a small yellow protoform body. Bright optics seemed to be gazing up at him with a sense of familiarity, the intent stare of the sparkling caused Ratchet to freeze, memories began to flood his processor. The neon medic shook his head and began to scan, the medic froze as he came to the spark signature.

"What in the name of the Allspark?"

The medic re ran his scans, the signature matched, but… that was impossible. Ratchet quickly turned his optics to look at the other sparkling upon the metal berth, catching a pair of bright green optics. Ratchet's spark began to hum faster as he scanned the spark signature of the next sparkling it to matched a reading from long ago, his optics flashed in shock, there was no way… unless.

Ratchet whirled around the medical bay and located his assistant.

"Cliffjumper, get Optimus, We've got a situation."

**To be continued.**


	3. Whispers

_**Wow, thank you so much for the wonderful feedback, I'm surprised at how popular this story has become, so here is the next chapter as promised. Sorry for the delay, school work has being rugging me riot!**_

**_Enjoy!_**

_:Flashbacks/dream sequences:_

_:_Normal:

::Comlink::

:**thoughts:**

**In the Wake Of Tomorrow **

Whispers 

By Steph

"_**Memories are the key not to the past, but to the future."**_

Memories are said to make a person who they are, to be the present of one's soul, yet they are fallible. Always fading away and dying, being forgotten just like the beholder that is nothing but a shell. Human memories were feeble just like their life span, always forgetting and fading like the sunset taking with it the light of the passing day. The Cybertroian's capability of storage was vast in comparison, often a Cybertroian could remember every experience that had befallen them, yet even their memories were limited..

Bright green optics innocently gazed forwards, inquisitively taking in the surroundings. Ratchet watched wearily from a distant whilst waiting for the arrival of Optimus. This was impossible, reincarnation was a human concept… Ratchet stepped forward just as the doors to the medical bay swung open with a clang, uncharacteristically Optimus's metal frame tumbled forward through the door, before quickly righting himself. Optimus stood upright and turned his gaze to the small form upon the metal berth. Green optics happily blinked upwards towards the autobot leader, Optimus's spark thrummed slightly at the familiar sight.

"This is the one?"

Ratchet nodded and stepped forward, various scanning equipment once more swept across the sparkling's body, Optimus laughed quietly to himself as he watched the little form trying to follow the fan of blue light.

Ratchet's optics blinked once more analyzing the data from the scan,

"Yes, it's unmistakable Optimus, his spark signature matches that completely of Bumblebee."

Optimus's optics brightened as he watched the little sparkling gazing around the room whilst whistling and clicking quietly to itself.

"He does bear some resemblance of Bumblebee" The medic mused. Optimus gazed thoughtfully at the intricate yellow armour before turning his optics back up to the sparkling's face. Optimus shook his head and laughed.

Yes, I could never forget that younglings gaze."

Ratchet hummed thoughtfully and nodded. Optimus clasped one metal hand upon Ratchet shoulder.

"Well we best tell the others, Our little Bumblebee is back." Optimus let out a throaty chuckle, a smile stretch across the medic's face plating.

Ratchet's optics then turned to the second sparkling sat next to 'Bumblebee', Optimus's followed the medic gazed, he rumbled softly at the second sparkling before turning his gaze back to Ratchet.

"What of this one?"

Ratchet thought deeply for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

"I am unsure how Optimus, but this is undoubtedly Sam, reincarnation is a human concept, yet Primus has blessed us with their return. Perhaps Sam's contact with the Allspark had something to do with it, I am still detecting some Allspark energy, there is no denying it, Sam has returned to us also."

Optimus's spark brightened for the first time in over two vorns, things were beginning to look up. A disturbing thought suddenly filled the blue mech's processor as he gazed at the second sparkling that was Sam, he shook his metal head.

"What is it Optimus?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet and then back towards the two sparklings now playing together seemingly without a care in the world. A pit of sorrow thudded the leader's spark chamber.

Could fate really be so cruel? Optimus spoke hesitantly, carefully..

"What of their memories?"

Ratchet's optics dimmed as he stared back at the two new bundles of life and back to Optimus.

"I am unsure, Bumblebee may remember as he was cybertroian I believe his processor's data may have being transferred the scans look promising. Sam on the other hand was human, their memories could not be stored as data due to their organic nature."

Optimus nodded his head in understanding, he stared at the blue coloured sparkling, he hoped just this once fate played a hand in his own favour. Oh how cruel it would be, Bumblebee remembering Sam to find his charge could not remember anything about him, it would break Bumblebee's spark. Quietly the semi blue mech began to march out of the med bay, but paused and looked back.

"Ratchet, make the necessary preparations."

Ratchet jumped slightly at the sound of Optimus's voice, the neon medic turned from tending the sparklings to gaze at his commander.

"Sir?" he questioned softly.

Optimus vented out air in a loud rumble, before turning his huge metal body towards Ratchet once more.

"I want you to transfer Bumblebee's spark into an adult protoform."

Ratchet's optics widened as he glanced down at the small form now recharging in his hand,

"But Sir.." Optimus held up on one metal hand to silence the medic's protests.

"I am well aware of the risk factors involved, but we need Bumblebee, he may be vital to restoring Sam's memories. If anyone can do this, it is you Ratchet."

The medic nodded his head, it went against everything Ratchet believed in, to transfer a spark to a new body was risky enough but to transfer a sparklings, a new spark that was vulnerable as it is was a taboo. New sparklings were cherished and to endanger one purposefully was enough to warrant immediate deactivation, but Optimus was right, Bumblebee would be needed if they had any hope in restoring Sam's memories. By transferring Bumblebee's spark, he would be put into a 'protoform' a cybertroian body with all the correct adult programming already in place, during the time of the war this method was used to quickly breed new mature warriors for the battle field but was quickly outlawed due to the suffering it could cause.

"Yes Sir, I will begin immediately"

Optimus nodded and turned to leave but not before Ratchet placed Sam within his open palm.

"I'm going to need this slagging place quiet so you can watch Sam."

Optimus's optics brightened as he stared down at the little bundle of metal, he quickly turned his gaze back up to Ratchet.

"What am I suppose to do with him!"

Ratchet laughed and what was probably the most undignified comment he had ever heard leave the wise bot's vocalizer.

"Go introduce him to Ironhide and the others, I am sure they will be pleased to see him."

Before Optimus could protest the medical bay doors swung shut and locked tight, indicating they were not to be opened. Optimus turned his optics back down to Sam who was now gazing up at the leader almost expectantly.

"Slag" he cursed silently under his breath.

Optimus turned and begun to march out of the youngling centre with Sam safely tucked up against his chest.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"How are the energon levels holding Cliffjumper?" Ratchet was stood beside the main berth in the centre of the medical bay, it was on this berth rested Bumblebee's new protoform body. The sleek metal shone bright silver in the low light, a metal unlike any other in the universe, just waiting to shift and spring to life, it was devoid of the familiar yellow armour that everyone associated Bumblebee with, but all in all it was the same mech. Ratchet had ensured the body was similar if not the same as Bumblebee's previous, it would help with the adjustments, spark transplantation often lead the mech in question to be disorientated anything that could help in the transition process was welcome.

"Energon levels are looking good Ratch."

Ratchet turned to look at the red mech beside him then back towards the sparkling in stasis, the one which now housed Bumblebee's reignited spark. The medic moved forward and readjusted the cables connecting the two bodies together, each lead directly to and from the spark casing.

"Stand by Cliffjumper"

Cliffjumper nodded paced over to the transfer device and waiting for Ratchet to give the signal.

"Ready and standing by"

Ratchet's spark seemed to thrum more loudly, this was it, do or die as the humans used to say, the medic blinked before nodding in Cliffjumper's direction.

"Initiate transfer sequence."

Ratchet watched as the machine beside the pair began to power up and crackle with energy, a bright blue light pulsed away from the sparkling's small body, the small yellow form lurched upwards as the machine practically sucked the bright blue orb which gave Bumblebee life out of the metal chest plating. Ratchet winced but gave the signal to Cliffjumper to increase the power output, the silver machine hummed with power and soon the free spark slowly began to make it's way down the thick black cables towards the adult protoform on the opposite end of the room.

"Keep it going Cliffjumper."

Cliffjumper nodded and calibrated the central control, both watched in fascination as Bumblebee's spark flashed bright hot white before flinging forward with such force that the awaiting body convulsed upwards as the spark made contact with the chest casing. Two metal plates parted and shifted as the bright blue orb of light flashed downwards filling the opening in the chest armour, the entire room flashed bright blue as the spark made contact with the protoforms spark casing, before the metal body slammed back down on the table with an almighty bang. Both Ratchet and Cliffjumper fell silent as their own optics adjusted and came back online from the almost blinding light show, before nether could react, bright blue optics flashed to life and the silver protoform jerked to life.

In moments Ratchet leapt forward along with Cliffjumper, both mechs clasped one of the protoform's metal arms and secured them to the medical berth,

"Easy, easy Bumblebee, it's me, Ratchet, remember?" Ratchet gruff voice softly repeated. The protoform's struggles began to lessen until they stilled completely, both Ratchet and Cliffjumper slowly began to released their tenacious grip.

"That's right, easy does it."

Blue optics blinked upwards, constantly scanning, taking in the surroundings until they came to rest on the neon medic to the right of the metal berth.

"Rrrraaattccchhheett?" the bot's vocalizer crackled with static.

Ratchet's optics brightened warmly and the medic nodded his metal head with a small smile, gently he placed one hand on the silver mech's shoulder.

"That's right, it's me, good to have you back old friend"

"Iittss ggooodd tto bee bbacck"

This earned his a smile from both mech's, but quickly disappeared when Bumblebee moved slightly trying to access his motor functions but was stopped when Cliffjumper pressed a small button on the side of the mech's neck.

"Easy there, Bumblebee, I've disabled your motor functions, you have just got over a spark transplantation, you don't want to overdue it."

Bumblebee blinked up at the pair and then back down to his own body, his optics widened in shock causing the monitoring equipment to bleep loudly.

"Whhat happen? Whhere's ssam?"

Ratchet's smile faded away, the neon medic's gaze drifted towards the floor in sadness, he did not want to break this to the young bot.

"Bumblebee, don't you remember what happened to you and Sam? Whilst you were on Earth?"

Bumblebee went quiet for a moment before memories flooded his processor…

**OPENING DATA FILE**

**ACCESS GRANTED…**

_How it come to this Bee?" Sam's ere voice broke the long silence._

_Bumblebee's optics drooped as he too painfully stared out at the once beautiful landscape that had become as much of a home as Cybertron had to the yellow scout._

"_I don't know, Sam" _

_Sam's eyes trailed down to the silver object encased within his hand, his grip tightened until the metal began to bore painfully into his already injured skin, the human visibly shook. Bumblebee noticed the posture of his charge, the yellow mech sank to a crouch one of his yellow hands coming up behind the human to support his now shaky body. His blue optics looking imploringly into Sam's eyes, Sam gazed up at his guardian._

"_Sam." he spoke softly as his human leant back into the palm being offered to him._

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

………………………………_................................................................................................................._

_Sam's legs crumpled beneath him, a metal hand caught him before he hit the unforgiving ground, drawing his body against a warm yellow chest._

"_Bee" he breathed, and all of a sudden he felt comforted._

"_Shhh" the yellow bot murmured,_

………………………………_.............................................................................................................._

"_You need to go" the human ushered quietly, his heart clenching at the thought of both being alone and Bumblebee staying with him, it was selfish he knew it, but a big part of Sam just __**didn't want **__Bee to go._

"_This thing can send out a large enough wave of energy to kill you" _

_Tears splashed against yellow armour as Bumblebee tightened his embrace, metal hands closing protectively whilst the humming echoed through the guardian's chest rippling deeply into Sam's body._

"_I'm not going anywhere Sam, I'm your guardian, for better or for worse, I'm not letting you die alone."_

**WARNING DATA CORRUPTION.....**

**ERROR, ERROR....**

**FIREWALL INITATED. **

**PROCESSOR STABLEIZED…**

Bumblebee's optics blinked to life in remembrance, his spark pulsed dead slowly at the horrid realization.

**Sam was dead**

**Dead, gone, forever. **

**"I'm not letting you die alone."**

**"I'm not letting you die alone."**

Bumblebee's emotional core exploded with rings of new data, everyone of his guardian protocols coming online one by one, all of them all but demanding he go and search for his lost charge, no matter how futile it may be. He began to once more try and activate his motor functions, but they were still offline.

"Sam! NO! He can't be, I have to go.." he was cut off by a loud gruff voice.

"Easy Bumblebee, Sam's not dead!"

Bumblebee spark ignited at this, new hope flooded his systems despite what the mech's logic system was telling him. Dare he let himself hope?

**Sam was alive! Alive not gone, gone, **

Slowly Bumblebee's optics blinked up to Ratchet with a fierce determined light,

"Where is he?"

Ratchet sighed and smoothed one hand down the side of Bumblebee's metal head comfortingly as he calibrated some of the monitoring equipment.

"Cliffjumper get Optimus, tell him it was a success, Bumblebee is awake and to bring Sam, back here alert the others also."

Cliffjumper nodded and left the med bay silently, Ratchet silently turned his gaze back towards Bumblebee.

"Frag it Ratchet! Tell me where Sam is!" Bumblebee all but shouted.

Ratchet sighed loudly through his vents as he faced to look at Bumblebee, he was pretty sure that if the mech's motor function were online, the protective guardian would not hesitate to throttle him.

"Sam is with Optimus, but before you see him, there are some things you must understand."

Bumblebee nodded best he could and waited for Ratchet to continue speaking.

"Sam and you supposedly went offline as Earth died, that you remember, what you don't know is an entire vorn has passed since you were online."

Bumblebee optics widened in shock, he should be dead, they both should be and yet, here they were alive..

" An entire Vorn! Then how are we here?" Bumblebee questioned softly.

Ratchet whirred softly to himself before shaking his metal head.

" How we do not know, you and Sam were found as sparklings hatched at the same time, you have being transferred into an adult body, Sam on the other hand is still in a sparkling's body. We belive it will best to leave him this way as we have a better chance of understanding why this has happened. Hoewver we believe unlike you, Sam has no memory of his previous life."

Bumblebee's spark fell, Sam his Sam. How could his dear charge could not remember him?

Ratchet frowned sympethicly, he gently moved around to Bumblebee's side and spoke as he examined some of the dents in the protoform's metal where Bumblebee had struggled eariler.

"Don't give up Bumblebee, We can still hope to restore Sam's memories, there was traces of Allspark energy within him, perhaps there is still a chance. I understand this is a lot for you to take in, I will put you in a medical induced recharge so you can process it all."

Bumblebee remained silent as Ratchet tapped his offline button just above his spark casing, immediately Bumblebee's optics dimmed and his body abruptly stilled. Ratchet sighed before turning on his com link.

::Ratchet to Optimus:: there was static before a deep voice replayed over the channel.

::Prime here.::

::Bumblebee has being briefed, the operation was a success. He is currectly in recharge::

::Good work Ratchet, the others have being made aware of the current situation, I am enroute with Sam.::

::Very well I will be ready, Ratchet out.:: the line went dead.

Ratchet turned his gaze to look at Bumblebee's face, the mech looked peaceful for the first time since awaking. Sighing Ratchet turned and begun to work on repairing some of the damage from Bumblebee's struggle, he didn't notice the small blip on the monitoring equipment…

::Dream sequence::

"_Bee" a floating voice gently whispered…._

"_Don't give up on me Bee, I'm still here, I promise, I'm not leaving you again…" the voice echoed quietly in the mists of the blackness, almost silently whispering as though caught in a breeze._

"_A Part of me is with you always, you just need to look and find it…" _

"_Don't give up" the voice whispered _

"**Sam?"** _he asked it. _

_A familiar loving laugh was his heartfelt reply…._

**_Phew! Hope you guys have enjoyed that, this chapter nearly killed me, cookies to all those who review!_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Wb xx_**


	4. Understanding Who You Are

Once again sorry for the slow updates, I will try and update at least every month or so. School work however does take the majority of my time up, limiting the amount of hours I can write.

_:Flashbacks:_

_:_Normal:

::Comlink::

:**thoughts:**

**In the Wake Of Tomorrow **

Understanding Who You Are 

By Steph

"_**If you wake up in a different time, in a different place, could you wake up a different person?"**_

Time is relative, according to Einstein. Yet the perceptions of matter, time and space has eluded the minds of scientists for generations, energy is conserved and can nether be created or destroyed. These are just some of many theories that have lived on in the human mind ever since the age of science first evolved. Cybertroian science in comparison could be called more advanced or was it, they just simply had a better understanding of the concepts of life as a whole? Even Cybertroian science however could not comprehend the nature of the soul or what it was that defined a person's essences. Their very life force that made them who they were, to that just like the humans had since their birth, Cybertron's people looked to religion and philosophy to try and unravel the inner meanings behind life itself…

Blurry shapes seemed to begin to fizzled out slowly like looking through a hazy fog, strings of numbers and letters appeared on a once blank screen blipping in and out of existence. Codings of programmes slowly began to warm up before a pair of bright blue optics drifted opened, they flickered around, the electronically controlled sensors within them focusing randomly around the room, assessing the nearby surroundings. To the left a figure moved taking one step forward, almost immediately defence protocols came online one by one causing the once still protoform to leap off the metal berth.

"Easy Bumblebee, it's just me." a gruff voice rumbled.

Hesitantly Bumblebee shifted out of his feral position against the back wall of the medical bay. Cautiously Bumblebee took one step forward, the newly online protoform wobbled, swaying a little from side to side prompting a frustrated sigh to echo out from Bumblebee's vocalizer. Ratchet watched with approval in his optics as watched Bumblebee finally find his feet, the newly online mech confidently made his way back to the metal berth where he'd previously leapt from.

"All right Bumblebee, I'm just going to run some system checks and then I will allow you to see Sam." Bumblebee merely nodded as Ratchet began scanning and calibrating some of his programming nodes, quite abruptly Ratchet flinched and did a sort of double take, his blue optics widening with surprise. Bumblebee 's metal head snapped up at the medics quirky scanning.

"What is it?" Bumblebee questioned watching Ratchet re run the same scan a further time,

"No… surely not." Ratchet trailed off and rechecked, the medic's optics flashed from Bumblebee to his scanners several times.

"By Primus, it is." Bumblebee by now was getting excessively inpatient, all he currently cared about was seeing Sam, he had gone for over a vorn without his charge and now the guardian's patience was running thin.

"Ratchet!" Bumblebee snapped, in response the neon autobot stopping the constant scanning, finally giving Bumblebee his full attention.

"What the slag are you gibbering about?" Ratchet narrowed his optics at the young mech's quipped tone, he pointed one finger towards Bumblebee's chest accusingly.

"Don't talk to me in that tone soldier! I needed to make sure before I told you, and you interrupting is not helping me in the slights, as to the answer to your foul worded question. You have an inactivate bond node in your primary coded programming."

Bumblebee's optics widened, a bond node? But how? Bonds like that were only formed if the correct protocol was activated, usually through interfacing, or sharing essences with another Cybertroian, he had never done that before… Ratchet watched Bumblebee's reaction, the medic was surprised, he was rather expecting another outburst, but the young mech seemed to be taking it rather well.

"Do you know how it got there?" Bumblebee asked in a low voice, Ratchet turned to stare at one of the monitoring screens before answering in a quiet voice.

"I have a theory."

Bumblebee cocked his head to one side in slight confusion, the _hesitation _in Ratchet's voice was enough to send his spark pulsing wildly in apprehension.

"Whatever it is I can take it Ratch" Bumblebee's voice wavered softly, it seemed to convince Ratchet as the neon medic turned his head to gaze at Bumblebee, carefully Ratchet placed one hand on one of Bumblebee's shoulders. His soft blue optics boring calmly into the younger mech's as if trying to assure himself of the fact.

"I believe that in your final moments, one or more of your guardian protocols must have come online, forming a sort of bond essence between you and Sam." Ratchet trailed off to asses Bumblebee's reaction, the young mech shook slightly under Ratchet's gentle hold and moved his metal head from side to side in disbelief.

"That's impossible." Bumblebee's voice crackled with static. "Sam was human, we cannot bond to organic life forms, you know that Ratchet"

Ratchet shook his head and shook on Bumblebee shoulder slightly, prompting the mech's metal frame to shake with the motion.

"Think about it Bumblebee, Sam has carried the matrix, has held the Allspark, he was present when it was destroyed. Pit, the boy killed Megatron, and spoke to the dynasty of the Primes, it is entirely plausible that he is able to share a link with you."

Bumblebee stared wide eyed at Ratchet as the realization finally dawned, for the first time Bumblebee ran a diagnostic on his own systems, he flinched, there it was. Small and closed off but still, it was there as plainly as the spark that pulsed within his chest, the bond node was a part of him now, there was no changing that. Ratchet let go of Bumblebee's metal shoulder and turned away once more calibrating some of Teletran one's controls.

"Bumblebee, do you know why you were appointed Sam's guardian?" The question shocked Bumblebee from out of his stupor, the young mech's head snapped up catching the optics of Ratchet, quickly Bumblebee wordlessly shook his head.

"Optimus chose you under my recommendation, your primary programming is essentially a protective mechanism. You unlike other mech's have an usually large amount of Guardian programming and protocols, to protect is hardwired into you Bee. It's the biggest part of you, have you ever wondered why you were one of the Allspark Guardians? Guardianship is what you do best Bumblebee."

"Not only that you have a natural empathy with others" Ratchet added with a kind smile. Bumblebee silently placed one hand on his spark casing before wordlessly staring up at Ratchet.

"So primarily I am a guardian, which explains why I could not leave Sam behind on earth." Bumblebee trailed off, his bright blue optics shimmered with emotion in the low light. Ratchet remained silent, gently the neon medic walked forward and once more placed a hand gently on the mech's shoulder. Bumblebee gazed up at Ratchet, his optics wide with sorrow.

"Primus Ratch, I _heard _him call out to me, just as I was about to get on the Ark, I _felt _Sam, right in the pit of my spark. I could feel his fear, sorrow, his pain. I knew right then I could not just leave him to die like that. I couldn't protect him Ratchet, and now he doesn't even know who I am…"

Bumblebee's vocalizer broke off with a burst of static, Ratchet smoothed his hand down one side of Bumblebee's neck, a motion that soothed him once as a sparkling, it seemed to work as Bumblebee's bodily convulsions seem to slow.

"Bumblebee by staying behind, in your last moments. I believe your guardian protocols came online and formed a bond essences with Sam in desperation to save your charge from any further pain and trauma. You have nothing to be ashamed off, you did your duty and beyond, you truly are the guardian of Sam Witwicky." Rarely did Ratchet use the affectionate tone but Bumblebee was a bit of an exception.

"Thank you Ratchet." Bumblebee murmured softly, Ratchet nodded and proceeded to step away, with a smile the medic paced over towards the door.

"Now pull yourself together youngling. Optimus is outside with Sam now." Bumblebee closed his optics for a second before standing and nodding his head, Ratchet smiled and pushed the button to activate the medical bay override lock.

The door creaked open, revealing the familiar sight of Optimus Prime. The leaders optics blinked warmly as he strode into the med bay, a small form was tucked protectively close to the blue mech spark, hidden behind Optimus's other palm. The huge mech clicked calmly in Cybertroian, hushing the almost in auditable whirring noises, before glancing over to where Bumblebee currently stood with a warm smile clearly alit upon his face plating. Bumblebee's spark throbbed in it's chamber at the sight of Sam just a mere meter away, in a pained way he resisted the impulse to snatch Sam from his leaders arms. Instead he returned the friendly gesture and greeted Optimus with a salute.

"It's good to have you back Bumblebee, we never thought Primus would bless us with reunion in this life."

Bumblebee openly smiled at the warming gesture, he nodded his head in acknowledgement, placing his arm back down at his side.

"It's good to be back sir," Bumblebee murmured quietly. Bumblebee's optics flickered when he saw Sam sit up on Optimus's palm. Innocent bright green optics caught Bumblebee's, time seem to stand still and for this one blissful moment, it was just the two of them.

**Sam, he's alive… **

Another voice that was not his own, echoed throughout the contours of his mind, a feeling of happiness flooded Bumblebee in a wave of warmth and love. Golden light pulsed around him, the entity overwhelmed him.

**Bee?**

As soon as the feeling came, it was gone, and he was alone again. Ratchet was seemingly obvious to Bumblebee's zone out as he addressed Optimus on the current situation.

"Sir, you have received my report on the current situation?"

Optimus nodded in response, before his deep voice echoed out throughout the room,

"You know what is to be done?" Ratchet sighed and for a heavy moment said nothing but merely held out his palms towards Optimus, Bumblebee watched as his charge was exchanged between the two mech's

**What was going on? **

**Why wouldn't they let him have Sam yet?**

**He was still his guardian… **

**Guardian..**

**Guardian…**

**Sam!**

Bumblebee heaved in his self control trying to keep himself rooted to the spot, his spark clenched and burned hotter in his spark chamber for every second he was made to wait, cautiously Bumblebee took a step forward towards Ratchet. Optimus stopped speaking and locked his optics with Bumblebee, the young mech stopped in his tracks immediately, recognising the unspoken command.

"Bumblebee." Optimus softly said. "I know this is hard for you, but first you need to understand, Sam does not remember anything of his past. I do not want to put your hopes up with misleading facts, Sam does not recognize me, Ratchet, Ironhide or any of the others"

Bumblebee hung his head and nodded. The young bot shifted his feet before turning his gaze up to the sparkling still sitting quietly in Ratchet's open palm, Ratchet looked to Optimus who silently nodded, Ratchet paced over to Bumblebee. Bumblebee's optics went wide but quickly he outstretched both metal palms, Ratchet carefully placed Sam upon the young mech's open palm.

Sam immediately looked up towards Bumblebee with bright green optics and began to click furiously. Demanding to be held closer, Bumblebee smiled and for the first time felt whole as he tucked Sam up against his metal chest, near his spark, Sam whistled and clicked happily. Optimus watched with a warm expression as Bumblebee stroked down one digit down the side of Sam's body, Sam purred and clicked, whirring softly in his chest in contentment.

"He settled down quickly."

Ratchet nodded and glanced at Optimus, "Yes, I wonder, it seems Sam does recognizes something of Bumblebee, judging by how quickly he took to him. Sparklings are never usually that trusting."

Optimus smiled tenderly towards the pair, things were beginning to look up.

"Let's leave them be." Optimus rumbled softly, Ratchet sighed but followed Optimus towards the door but not without s stern warning.

"Bumblebee, make sure that sparkling gets some recharge." he warned before disappearing through the door, leaving Bumblebee and Sam alone.

Bumblebee smiled tenderly at his small charge, the small sparkling whistled happily. Bumblebee echoed back in a series of small clicks, before rumbling softly in his chest. The vibrations rippled through the mech's chest in a gentle, soothing hum, Sam's optics soon began to droop quietly at the gentle sound. His clicking quietened and before long, the little sparklings optics drifted shut and Sam succumbed to recharge. Bumblebee smoothed the side of Sam's head in a sweeping motion.

Treading carefully Bumblebee made his way over to the recharge berth in the far corner of the room, settling down upon it, Bumblebee gently placed Sam upon his chest before placing one hand over him to keep him warm. The bond node activated and opened like a floodgate and the two sparks pulsed soothingly together. Reconciliation filling the bond as Bumblebee sent floods of warmth and love, feeling them echoed back….

"**Bee?" **the voice filled his mind again as a current arose around him, warm and safe, a golden tunnel pulsing with light.

"**Sam?" **he echoed back.

"**You found me." **The voice said, the golden light pulsed around him, echoing back suppressed emotion, Bee felt it run through the bond into his very being.

"**I never stopped looking." **Happiness and gratitude swelled up in Bumblebee's spark, feeling Sam's essences within him, so _alive._

"I'm glad your back Sam" Bumblebee said out loud, softly, Sam shifted on his chest, his green optics slowly opened and gazed back into the blue depths of Bumblebee's.

"**It's because of you I am." **Sam's voice echoed back. Bumblebee sent waves of happiness down the bond, hugging Sam closer to his spark.

As, in the wake of everything that had happened, they were together now, and that was all that mattered.


	5. Echoes

Two new terms you should be aware of:

**Spark Transfer: **(From my previous story) Where an immature spark of a sparkling or youngling is transferred to an adult protoform with all the essential adult programming already in place. This was the methods used to quickly make new soldiers for battle but was outlawed due to the suffering it caused.

**Energon deficiency: **The suffering of a lack of energon leading to many system problems such as stiff joints, system glitches, inability to recharge and eventually **Spark arrest.**

**Spark Arrest: **When a spark forces the system into stasis lock due to lack of energon in order to preserve itself. If energon is not delivered then the spark begins to pulse sporadically, the disruption of the spark's regular pulse rhythm causes the said Cybertroian's system to go into shock, and eventually the spark fades and dies as a result.

**These terms are ones I have invented **_myself _**so if you wish to use them, please **_ask _**first. I see many author's terms and ideas stolen. Thank you.**

**::**_**Essences::**_

_:Thoughts/mind links_

**:Flashbacks:**

It's Time

Echoes 

By Steph

**Sixty vorns had past since the renewal of Cybertron and in that time the planet had come to flourish in what many had come to call the second golden age, but this long time of prosperity, however was not destined to be… Ever since the harvest of Earth's sun that gave the planet it's life blooded energon, time had finally began to take it's toll and the effects of not having the Allspark were beginning to once more become apparent. Energon was beginning to run out, it was a slow process but with no harvester to replace the dwindling supplies and with the Allspark gone the Cybertroians had no way to power their planet. Not only that, it was Energon that kept the Cybertroian's alive, in essence, energon was similar to human food, for without it, they would perish.**

**Cities soon began to lose power and no more sparklings were born, death and lack of energon set in and soon just like the time during the great war, many Cybertroians fled to space to perhaps seek refuge amongst the stars. **

**Crime and violence began to escalated, with many mech's forming gangs and other society's in an attempt to overthrow the council, looting of energon supplies became more common as the dwindling supplies were forced to be rationed out to the remaining population. Diplomacy relations fell and the once great economy of the once vibrant planet collapsed. Lack of energon and the drive to survive was pushing even the Cybertroians over the edge, just as lack of food and water had the humans on earth all those years ago.**

**As the situation escalated Optimus's began to feel the tremendous burden of guilt burn more vibrantly in his spark chamber, watching Cybertron and it's people beginning to crack. A feeling akin to only that of watching earth as it burned away, along with it's sun….**

As leader, it was Optimus's responsibility to keep the peace on Cybertron, things however were becoming increasingly difficult which was what lead him to call an emergency meeting with the council. Optimus had once more seen the rise and now the starting of the fall of Cybertron, he only hoped somehow, this time, things would turn out differently. Watching the low light of the day pass, Optimus turned his attention away from the bright orange sky and headed into the council spire to convene with the other council members. It was going to be a long solar cycle…

* * *

A bright golden autobot stood, his bright armour gleaming in the low bands of light. The bot stood silently his deep green optics staring intently up at the lettering engraved in the temple just in front of him. To many, his designation was Vita Nova for his fallen home. But to the ones who knew of his story, he was Sam.

After all this time, Sam's memories had slowly began to return to him, as he grew, he memories became clearer, first it was just random flashbacks but after sometime Sam was finally able to piece the events together that had lead to his death as a human. The process had been painful but Bumblebee was there, just as he always had been. Growing up as a sparkling, it was Bumblebee who had taken on the task of raising Sam himself, and it was he who had given Sam his autobot designation, naming Sam after the sun that had given Cybertron it's new life. An honour Sam was proud to carry.

**Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.**

Sam finally understood what those words meant, the end of Earth had meant the new beginning for Cybertron, and the fact it was written in the language not of Cybertron but of earth, was something Sam was truly proud of.

Slowly Sam tarred his gaze from the words embedded in the shiny silver metal and paced forward through the doorway, inside a great stone tablet stood in the middle of the room surrounded by glyphs of ancient Cybertroian writing. This was the previous resting place of the Allspark itself, the temple had been reconstructed as a tribute to the great cube that had breathed the first spark of life to Cybertron. Sam's optics fixated on the central stand, feeling the familiar twinge of guilt wrench at his spark, every knew what was happening, Cybertron was running out of energon once more and without the Allspark, there seemed little hope in stopping it, worst still, in his previous life as human it was Sam who had destroyed the Allspark. A memory he was not proud to hold despite his good intention, Cybertron was once again dying, only this time, he was powerless to stop it. Something snapped the bot out of his stupor, it was a familiar sensation, one he often felt as a new memory resurfaced…

_**Sam let out a sigh, besides him, Bumblebee gazed down at his human charge.**_

"_**What troubles you Sam?" **_

_**Sam gazed up at his friend, finding, the concerned optics of his guardian looking down at him, Sam dropped his gaze. **_

"_**I can't help but feel responsible; because of me you can't rebuild your home and your entire race is doomed to extinction. I took something from you which I had no right to take."**_

"_**Sam?" Bumblebee glanced down at the boy, his voice concerned**_

"_**The Allspark, you guys fought so hard for it, you nearly died protecting it, and I destroyed it."**_

_**Bumblebee himself let out what could pass for a human sigh, he spoke in a comforting voice trying to calm his human.**_

"_**Sam you had no choice, the war needed to end. You have saved us all and we are very grateful to you, it is sad the Allspark is gone but it needed to be done…**_

Sam's optics flashed spluttered on and off before finally his vision cleared, the golden autobot shook his head to right himself, he slowly turned to leave, this place seemed to be causing old memories to resurface but just as he was about to take a step, a low humming essence seemed to fill him making his vision go fuzzy, Sam tried to shake off the sensation but it quickly overwhelmed him before finally his optics went blank as his body hit the dirt. The last thing Sam heard was a low thrumming of a voice fissuring out from deep in the contours of his own mind.

_**::Can you hear me now?::**_

"_Who are you?" Sam asked it, trying to see through the darkness that surrounded him._

_**::Can you hear me now?:: **__It asked again, echoing outwards in the mists of the blackness._

"_What do you want?" he tried again ._

_**::I am the one:: **_

"_The one? The one what?" Sam felt his own mind voice ask, quickly he tried to power up his systems, but it was no use, whatever this was, it had taken him over._

_**::I am the creator, the soul, the original spark::**_

"_What do you want from me?" Sam asked, hoping to get an answer. Only darkness, the blackness surrounded him, he was trapped… _

_**::Can you hear me now?::**_

_**::Can you hear me now?::**_

_The voice echoed away, finally beginning to fade as the darkness consumed Sam's mind and he succumbed to the welcoming bliss of nothingness. _

* * *

Bumblebee sighed, he had just returned from an emergency gathering with Optimus and the council about the current situation of the ever worsening energon crisis. Glancing around, Bumblebee surveyed the room, Sam was missing… Worry filled the yellow mech's spark, it was dangerous to be out there alone, there were thugs and criminals willing to fight to death for even a scrap of energon, even to the extreme point of stealing it directly from a mech's systems. Bumblebee shuddered, forcing the distributing the thoughts out of his mind.

To the left of the two metal berths on a small shelf stood a pink luminous container. Energon… Bumblebee paced forward, grimacing as he felt his metal joints strain with just the effort of moving. The lack of energon in Bumblebee was beginning to become apparent just as it was for most Cybertroians. Energon deficiency was a serous condition it brought on system problems such as; slower reactions, creaking and stiff struts, dimmer optics, inability to fall into recharge and in the most serious cases: Spark arrest. Sam insisted to go without energon for as long as his systems would allow him, insisting that Bumblebee took his share. Only when Sam's systems began to crash did Bumblebee have the strength to hold him down long enough to make him take some of the life giving substance.

Bumblebee reached out and filled a clear cube full from the small container on the shelf between the two metal berths, the pink energon glowed brightly, swirling around inside the small container. Tipping his head back, Bumblebee drank the energon cube in one, sighing appreciatively as he felt the familiar warming sensation flow throughout his circuitry. Glancing at the glowing container Bumblebee frowned, they were down to their last cube and weren't due for another ration for at least another month. Setting the container down, Bumblebee turned his attention towards the door as his sensors detected a spark signature outside. The locking mechanism engaged and the door slowly began to open, Bumblebee readied his weapon, but the mech's bond node activated in the presence of the other half's spark. Bumblebee immediately lowered his cannon as the door finally opened revealing….

"Sam?" Bumblebee questioned softly, taking in the sagged stance of his charge. Bumblebee quickly made his way over to the distressed golden mech.

"Bee…" Sam whispered shakily, clumsily Sam stumbled forward almost tripping over his own feet in the process. Bumblebee quickly leaned forward and caught Sam before his body hit the floor, he allowed Sam to lean heavily against him as he gently lead Sam inside of their quarters.

The guardian hummed in his chest, trying to sooth his distressed charge through their bond. Bumblebee's spark quivered in anxiety, his worry for Sam increasing as rolls of fear and distress radiated through the bond link.

"Sam, Sam, Sam" Bumblebee crooned, gently leading Sam towards his recharge berth.

Bumblebee could literally _feel _Sam's fear as his own, in an attempt to calm his charge, Bumblebee sent waves of love and comfort down the link, he sighed in relief as Sam's shaking began to slow.

"Sam, what is it? What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked as he gently pushed Sam's body down on the sleek metal surface, laying one comforting hand upon the mech's golden shoulder armour.

"I… it's nothing." Sam murmured, turning his gaze away from his guardian. "I just need to recharge."

Bumblebee tried to reach out to Sam through the bond link to perhaps offer some comfort, it used to work when Sam was just a sparkling. As Bumblebee tried to link to Sam's spark, he was thrown back by an invisible force, slightly taken aback, Bumblebee tried again, only to be once more blocked.

"Sam…" Bumblebee tried, but he was cut off.

"Please Bee. I'm just tired." Sam's voice snapped, the golden mech turned his body so his back was facing Bumblebee. A hurtful expression stretched across Bumblebee's face plating as he gently removed his hand.

"Very well." Bumblebee rumbled, the yellow mech stood and turned to leave, but he failed to notice the brief flash of blue light that flashed over Sam's body before disappearing again.

* * *

_**:: Can you hear me now?::**_

_Sam's spark flared in panic within it's chamber as he once again felt the strange entity enter his mind, binding down his consciousness, the blackness an empty space lingering all around void of anything, accept the dark, the darkness…._

"_What do you want with me? Why do you keep contacting me? _

_**::Can you hear me now?::**_

"_Get out of my head!" Sam felt his own mind voice shout out in the darkness, rippling outwards in the empty space of the blackness. _

_**:: I need you:: **__It voiced in the darkness, Sam saw a band of blue light flicker before vanishing as quickly as it came. _

"_Need me? For what?" Sam asked, looking as another flash of light filled the empty space around him, but this time, the bright blue light didn't vanish, instead it shone brightly, pulsing in an orb of almost familiar secrete blue light. _

_**:: I have called you here because Cybertron is in great danger::**_

"_I know" Sam replied to the eerie mind voice. "We are running out of energon." Sam watched as the light in front of him flickered in almost confirmation before the entity spoke once more._

_**:: Vita Nova, child of mine, only you can save Cybertron now, the time of passing is among us. You cannot waver, waiting would only bring more suffering to my children. This is something I cannot allow.::**_

"_How… how do you know my name?" Sam stuttered even though this was a part of his own conscience. _

_**:: I am the one, the creator of all sparks. I am the Allspark and I have chosen you, Nova as my new vessel. It is time…**_

**To be continued.**


	6. Love In All It's Basic Forms

_**:**__thoughts:_

_**::Entity::**_

**:Comlink:**

**It's Time**

Love In All It's Basic Forms

By Steph

"**Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."**

Sam didn't know when he had woke up, or if he had even woken up at all. Darkness surrounded him, obviating his sensors to anything else. A warm presence wrapped around his conscience, like an embrace perhaps meant to sooth.

_**::You will suffer greatly my child. What I ask of you is much, I just hope in time you will come to forgive me::**_

The voice faded out to the background leaving nothing but the familiar hums of his own internal body. In the bleary darkness blue optics flickered to life. Yet why couldn't he move? Sam tried accessed his own motor functions, but they were offline. Something was wrong.

Sam's optics darted around the room in panic, the spark in his chamber pulsed with a fuelled fire, and that is all it seemed to take. The familiar sparkbond opened like a floodgate, the earlier firewall in place broke as fear and panic surged down the link and in that same second the door to the room burst open.

"Sam!"

Sam could hear Bumblebee's frantic voice, but he was not in a state to answer. The golden mech's voice synthesizer screeched to life feeling a burning pain flare through his chest casing.

"Bumblebee!" Sam's vocalizer gave a half wrenched shriek as the component shorted out with the ferocity of the noise.

Bumblebee hurried over to Sam's berth, using both metal arms to pin the smaller mech's body still whilst simultaneously contacting Ratchet, Bumblebee sent a data burst telling the medic he needed him here urgently.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Bumblebee said in a hushed whisper. Stroking one hand down Sam's body, Bumblebee sent reassurance through their open bond, it had the opposite effect. Sensing the other spark, Sam's own stuttered under the pressure. Both lack of energon and the urge to reassure it's bondmate fuelled the hot white flare rampaging through Sam's spark chamber. Bumblebee's fuel pumped hitched.

_Sam's spark was fading!_

Bumblebee scanners hummed to life, in mere seconds zoning in over Sam's glowing chest casing. It was rising in temperature, and was already well past the safe margin of a healthy spark chamber.

"**Ratchet! I need you here now! Sam's spark is fading fast." **Bumblebee's voice practically screamed down the open channel. The mech's optics flashed brighter feeling Sam's spark dying through their link, and he was _powerless _to stop it!

"**Sit tight, I'm almost there, don't let that youngling's spark go. We have lost him once already, we are not about to lose him again!** The connection severed and moments later a neon green hummer slammed through the door transforming in mid-step, Bumblebee moved back allowing Ratchet to hurry forward. The medic's scanners were already active as Ratchet set to work on stabilizing Sam's spluttering spark.

Bumblebee hovered nervously, his door wings quivering in anxiety.

"Bumblebee! Help me calm Sam's spark!"

Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice. Using all his strength Bumblebee latched onto the fabrics of Sam's mangled spark holding them together in an attempt to buy Ratchet some time.

"What's going on!" Bumblebee managed to gasp, already feeling the strain of keeping more then just his own spark online.

Ratchet's arm transformed reformatting into a large syringe which instantly filled with a pink glowing substance. "His spark is going into arrest! From what I don't know but no energon is reaching his main fuel lines. It's like something is interfering with his main systems."

Without so much as waiting for Bumblebee to answer, Ratchet slammed the metal instrument straight into Sam's spark casing, a spark flashed brightly where the metal surfaces met, the pink energon inside the container flowed downwards, straight into Sam's open fuel line. The mech's body gave a great jolt like someone jump starting a car as the new energon seeped through his system. Sam body rose upwards off the metal surface before slamming down going still. Ratchet motioned with a raised hand for Bumblebee to stay back as he checked over the younglings body.

"His spark his is stabilizing, the pulse patterns are beginning to even themselves out. Any longer and he would have gone into sparkshock."

Bumblebee with great effort managed to stumble over to Sam's bed side, carefully running a hand down the mech's smooth golden armour . "Thank primus. I don't know whether I could go through that again." The bot paused laying another hand upon Sam's spark chamber, feeling the now steady thrums.

"He is still so young." Bumblebee murmured softly.

Ratchet gently moved Bumblebee aside as he began to solder Sam's fuel lines shut. "Yes, he is. Far too young to be still growing up in a world like this."

Bumblebee's optics dimmed, the energon crisis. It was well known the situation was just going to get worse, with sights like this becoming more common as one by one, mech's and bots alike suffered the effects of spark arrest.

"Do you really think the Allspark would abandon us, in our time of great need?" Bumblebee asked in a small voice. Watching as Ratchet paused in his work, the medic looked up and turned, his bright blue optics wide with shock.

"You still believe that the Allspark would want to help us? We have committed ourselves to a war which has slaughtered many sparks it has given life to, as well as giving way to it's own destruction. No Bumblebee, I do not believe the Allspark would want to help us. The fault of this is our own, perhaps not personally but as a species we should have known better. The Allspark may see extinction as a fitting punishment."

Ratchet resumed his task, gently folding and bending the metal into place. Sealing the opening in Sam's chest cavity, satisfied with his work, Ratchet ran a detailed scan over the mech's body.

"I still hope Ratchet, there must have being some reason why me and Sam were given a second chance. I do not think the Allspark would just abandon us." Bumblebee spoke strongly, stepping forward and gently laying his palm back on Sam's chest. He relaxed, feeling Sam's stronger spark presence within their bond.

During the tender display, Ratchet's scanners blipped almost causing the medic to offline in shock, it couldn't be… But there it was, now encrypting Sam's spark signature. Allspark energy, and lots of it. But where had it come from? Wherever it had come from, it was now beginning to fuse with Sam's cybertroian body, and he was powerless to stop it.

Ratchet paused, hesitating not quite knowing how to break this to the young scout. Bumblebee turned looking up at the medic with an expectant expression. There must have been something about Ratchet's expression because Bumblebee was immediately demanding answers.

"What is it Ratchet? What's wrong with Sam?

Ratchet sighed deeply, taking in a gust of air through his vents. Though it did no good in trying to calm his voice.

"Bumblebee, I have detected high bouts of Allspark radiation from Sam's spark."

Bumblebee optics brightened, flickering quickly between the medic and Sam. "Meaning." he questioned, voicing dropping.

Years of seeing countless sparks fade away could not prepare Ratchet for this agonising task. "Meaning whatever is happening to Sam it is well beyond my help."

It was then realisation dawned across Bumblebee's metal face. Something bad was happening to Sam, something no one had the power to prevent.

* * *

_**::Nova:: **_A voice whispered, floating without direction. _**::It has begun::**_

"_Begun? What has begun?" _

Bright light cocooned him, reassuring him not to be afraid. _**::The transformation::**_

Sam paused, feeling a uncomfortable sensation radiate out from his spark. He was offline. Unable to tell if he would even wake up again.

"_Will it hurt?" _He felt childish for even asking, but the warm entity seem to understand his pain, it pulsed outwards enveloping him in a calm embrace. Humming what seemed to be a strange lullaby, it was alien yet so familiar at the same time.

_**::I will do all I can to shield you. You have committed the most selfless of acts. I chose wisely and for that I am grateful to you. Be brave my child, for because of you new hope will come for Cybertron::**_

It curled around him gently, before finally letting go as the light too disappeared into the void, leaving Sam alone in the darkness. The pain from his spark now a dull ache as the radiation continued it's merciless conquest of change.

* * *

Bumblebee couldn't recharge that night. Ratchet had left the yellow mech with instructions of keeping a close eye on Sam and call him immediately at any sign of change in his condition. Bumblebee knew something was not right. Sam was unresponsive thorough their bond, the others spark barely gave any indication it recognised Bumblebee's own as the yellow mech tried to offer some comfort. It was a horrible feeling, for the first time since returning online, Bumblebee felt truly alone.

* * *

_**PROCESSOR **_**_7_5% ONLINE  
**

_**MEMORY CORE **_**_2_5% ONLINE. WARNING CORRUPTION OF DATA FILES SUSPECTED, SOURCE: UNKNOWN  
**

_**SENSEORY FUNCTIONS **_**OFFLINE**

_**WEPON SYSTEMS**_** OFFLINE**

_**SYSTEMS 37% ONLINE**_

A new sound filled the once eire silence, the sound of a racing spark.


	7. Dark Matter: Preview

_**Just a small snippet of the next upcoming chapter, I don't usually do this but I feel I have been neglecting this story so here is something to show I've not totally forgotten.  
**_

_**Enjoy guys! The rest is coming very soon.**_

:Normal:

_:Flashbacks:_

::Comlink::

_**::Entity::**_

**In the Wake Of Tomorrow **

Dark Matter

By Steph

"**When you see the darkness, there is an extraordinary opportunity for the light to burn brighter."**

He could see nothing, only the cold, blank phase of darkness swirling all around him. Was he even online?

_Thrum thrum_

Voices, there were voices, small whispers of chatter, they were quiet, so quiet. Muffled, like someone trying to speak through a glass window.

"What is his condition Ratchet?"

He felt someone move, just slightly, enough to cause a small breeze of air to lightly touch his metal.

"Stable for now. I was able to stabilize his spark from the last fluctuation, the allspark energy has begun to move, it has now successfully integrated itself into Sam's main processor."

_Allspark energy?_

"Is there anything that you can do for him?"

_Was he dying? _

"No." The second voice answered the first, "all we can do is watch and wait." Blue optics stared at the body on the berth for a second. "And hope."

"Yes, and hope."

Sam strained, trying to access main motor functions, but they were still offline. His spark ached, like there was something missing.

_Bumblebee… My friend, my guardian, my bond- _

**ERROR: PROCESSOR OVERRIDE INITATED**

**MEMORY FILE: DELETED **

_What is this feeling? _

"Ratchet, what of Bumblebee, how is he coping?

_Bee?_

"I have given Bumblebee strict orders to stay away, Sam's spark does not need the pressure of the bond, it is barely able to cope now, mind trying to balance itself with an incomplete sparkbond. I fear too much stress could see Sam's spark offline, permanently."

_Burning, fading, an incomplete attachment._

"I will see to it personally that Bumblebee stays away for now."

The voices faded away quietly… once more shrouding his sensors in mist.

_**ALLSPARK ENERGY, 74% INTERGRATED... **_

* * *

One, two, three.

The seconds seemed like hours flowing together in an undistinguishable flow of time.

One, two, three.

**CHRONOMETER READING: 1.07.98**

Bumblebee paced the length of the small room again and again, his bright blue optics constantly flickering towards the door.

**CHRONOMETER READING: 1.08.36**

Something was wrong, very wrong, there had to be. There had been no word...


End file.
